Die maulende Myrte und Harry
by sweet flower 2
Summary: Jo! Die Bescheuerte Geschichte! Hab sie ausversehen weg gemacht!


Die Myrte und der Harry  
  
Es war ein total langweiliger Wintertag. Harry, der gerade erst aufgewacht war, zog sich an und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war total langweilig, weil einfach überhaupt nichts los war und weil Hermine und Ron in den Ferien zu ihren Eltern gegangen waren. Harry ging den Flur entlang, zu den Treppen. Dort ging er auf eine Treppe, die ihn zum zweiten Stock führte. Mmh... Da ging es auch bloß zu den Klassenräumen von Professor McGonnagal und Professor Flittwick. Ach ja... und das Mädchenklo. „Ich könnte ja mal gucken was die maulende Myrte so macht.", dachte Harry. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, dass sie nur maulen würde. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. „Was machst du hier? Das ist ein Mädchenklo! Du bist kein Mädchen! Verschwinde.", maulte die maulende Myrte. „Ist ja gut! Ich wollte dich nur besuchen!", sagte Harry und schnaufte. „Was? Du willst mich besuchen? Du willst mich nicht ärgern? Oh, wie schön!", fragte die maulende Myrte. „Ja, eigentlich wollte ich dich besuchen! Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern.", sagte Harry. „Oh! Das freut mich!", meinte die maulende Myrte. „Sag mal! Was machst du eigentlich so die ganze Zeit?", fragte Harry. „Mmh... Ich schwebe durch diesen Raum. Es ist immer so langweilig! Mich besucht ja nie jemand. Außer man will mich ärgern. Ich bin ja immer so alleine. Ich kann mit niemandem reden. Also rede ich mit mir. Ach... Ich bin so froh, dass du in deinem zweiten Schuljahr, vor 4 Jahren, diesen Basilisken getötet hast. Du hast dich praktisch für mich gerecht!", erzählte die maulende Myrte. „Ja! Es war bestimmt nicht schön für dich als du sterben musstest, oder?", fragte Harry. „Oh, nein das war es nicht. Weißt du. Ich bin raus gegangen und dann war ich tot. Ich hatte mich dafür entschieden als Geist hier zu bleiben. Da habe ich gesehen, wie sie meinen toten Körper weggebracht hatten. Es war einfach schrecklich.", sagte die maulende Myrte. „Nicht mal einen Freund kann man als so ein Geistermädchen, wie ich, haben. Es gibt ja keine Jungen in meinem alter.", sagte die maulende Myrte. „Wie alt warst du denn, als du gestorben bist?", fragte Harry. „Oh, das willst du wirklich wissen? Das ist schön. Das hat mich noch nie jemand gefragt. Ich war 16 Jahre alt.", sagte die maulende Myrte. Harry ging jetzt auch in den Raum, da er vorher nur im Türrahmen ohne Tür gestanden hatte. „Also so alt, wie ich jetzt bin.", sagte Harry. „Warst du beliebt?", fragte er dann noch. „Nein. Alle ärgerten mich, wegen meiner Brille. Aber was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich eine Brille habe? Anders sehe ich halt nicht gut.", antwortete die maulende Myrte. „Mmh... Ich versteh das. Ich hab auch eine Brille!", sagte Harry. „Ähm... Myrte! Es gibt jetzt gleich Essen. Ich geh dann mal. Tschüss.", sagte Harry. „Schade! Mmh... Tschüss.", sagte Myrte. Harry ging aus der Mädchentoilette und ging in die große Halle zum Frühstück.  
  
Eine ganze Woche lang besuchte Harry die maulende Marte die ganze Zeit, um mit ihr zu reden. Es war halt anders langweilig, aber das nicht. Myrte erzählte von ihrem Leben und Harry von seinem. Am Abend ging Harry in sein Zimmer, welches er jetzt für sich alleine hatte, und zog sich aus. Dann zog er seine Sachen an, und ging ins Bett. Er dachte noch eine Weile über die vergangene Woche nach. „Eigentlich ist die maulende Myrte ganz nett. Man kann es eigentlich auch verstehen, dass sie so traurig ist. So viele Jahre alleine. Und dann wird sie auch noch immer geärgert.", dachte Harry.  
  
Die nächste Woche ging auch so. Harry war den ganzen Tag in der Mädchentoilette (außer während der Essenszeit) und redete mit der Myrte. Doch dann wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass etwas passiert war, was eigentlich nicht passieren sollte. Er hatte sich tatsächlich in die Myrte verliebt. In einen Geist. Das war schrecklich. Doch was solle er dagegen unternehmen? Nichts. Er konnte nichts tun. Oh Gott.  
  
Harry saß bei der maulenden Myrte und sie unterhielten sich. „Du, äh, Harry... Ich wollte dir da mal was sagen... Also... Ähm... Ich... ähm... Habe... ähm... mich in dich... ähm... verliebt!", sagte sie. Harry glotzte sie blöd an. Dann senkte er den Blick. Soll er es ihr sagen? „Weißt du! Ich liebe dich auch! Aber ich bin ein Mensch, und du, naja, ein Geist!", sagte Harry. Er sah wie Myrte traurig wurde und dann sagte er: „Aber ich habe eine Idee."Er stand auf und ging auf sein Zimmer. Dort nahm er ein Messer und ging zurück zur Myrte. „Oh, Harry. Das kannst du doch nicht machen.", sagte sie besorgt. „Doch!", sagte Harry. Er hob den Dolch. Er rammte ihn in seine Brust. Er viel zu Boden, und das Blut floss aus seinen Körper. Es floss auf den Boden. Die Myrte schluchzte und ging zu ihm. Dann legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Und da stand er. Der Geist von Harry Potter. Sie stand auf und die beiden küssten sich. Myrte schlang ihre Arme um Harry und der ganze Rest geschah von alleine.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, wurde Harry, der in einer Kabine mit Myrte lag, geweckt. Durch einen Schrei. Er machte die Tür auf und da stand Hermine. Harry hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie gestern zurück gekommen sind. Am Nachmittag wurde der Tote Harry abgeholt. Harry ging zu Ron und Hermine und erzählte ihnen die Geschichte. Also, dass er sich in Myrte verliebt hatte und sich deswegen umgebracht hatte. „Du hast was? Sag mal spinnst du irgendwie?", sagte Ron. Das war auch alles was er sagte. „Hey Ronnischatz. Wir könnten uns doch auch umbringen!!! Dann wären wir drei für immer Freunde!", meinte Hermine. Ron war einverstanden. Da brachte Harry die beiden zur Toilette und sie nahmen den Dolch. Beide rammten ihn in die Brust und straben!. Dann gab es vier Geister auf der Mädchentoilette. Aber da wollten sie nicht hin, also nahmen sie sich ein Lehrerzimmer, welches ihnen Albus Dumbledore gegeben hatte, und richteten es gemütlich ein. So lebten die vier glücklich, zufrieden und vereint miteinander.  
  
JUHU!!! ICH KANN SOGAR TOTAL BESCHEUERTE GESCHICHTEN SCHREIBEN!!! Freu Bitte R&R!!! 


End file.
